


the day the flower blooms

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drifting Apart, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: flowers were a prominent fixture in your relationship with the karasuno’s setter. on the day that you tell him you love him, what flower will bloom?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	the day the flower blooms

The day Sugawara Koushi told you he liked you, the sun had been high in the sky, its rays peeking through the trees in the schoolyard.

You stared at him, wide eyed, as he was bent forward, eyes closed and heart leaping out his chest. The two of you were in your last Friday of high school, and it had taken him three years and a day to tell you the words you had subconsciously longed to hear.

Yet you were silent then, shock keeping your mouth closed, even as your heart screamed in joy.

He took your silence as rejection, lifting his head up and murmuring apologies as he began to back away.

Your body moved on its own, your legs closing the rapidly increasing distance between you while your hands reached over, grabbing his wrist, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

The day you told Sugawara Koushi you liked him too, an orchid in his mother’s garden bloomed, in the same soft pink hue that dusted the tips of his cheeks.

You prided that though you might be forgetful in a lot of things, at least you had a great memory when it came to your beloved. It was as though you had reserved a special folder in your mind just for the two of you.

You remembered your first date with him, all awkward smiles and tense silence at a café, before the two of you ran towards the bus stop, drenched from head to toe as you battled the rain. You remembered the night he introduced you to his parents – and the afternoon he spent with yours.

There were also days that you held close, even though it wasn’t really of such magnified importance, such that of the time when he almost burned down the kitchen trying to cook dinner for you. Or when you were caught making out in the lockers by the orange fuzzy haired freshman.

But what really took the cake, was on that chilly summer night you spent with him at the festival.

It was the day you told Sugawara Koushi you loved him; it was nothing short of cliché.

You had a paper flower in your hair, a trinket that Sugawara had won for you at the shooting range. He apologized for winning such a tiny prize for you, but you brushed it off, your heart bursting with delight as he cupped your face in his hands, gently tucking the paper flower behind your ear.

The two of you were at the river bank, hands intertwined as you waited for the fireworks to begin. The words slipped past your mouth without preamble, your voice surprisingly steady as you did so.

_“I love you.”_

The only thing that surprised you then was how long it took you to say those words out loud, because you knew deep down that it had been true for a long time.

He turned, pulling you closer to him, a hand caressing your cheek as he stared deep into your eyes. You remembered fluttering yours closed as the distance between your lips closed, the way you gripped onto his yukata, jet black and adorned with gold flowers, and the way he had smiled into the kiss.

The morning after you had told Sugawara Koushi you loved him, you woke up in your room, a fire in your lungs as you coughed uncontrollably.

You would’ve dismissed it for the flu, or a reaction to the sweets you had consumed the night before, had you not seen the droplets of blood on your bed.

Your heart dropped, as you picked up a singular grey petal, half stained in crimson, and realized that he had not said those three words back. 


End file.
